


yet another untitled body of drabbles

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A rather large portion of these drabbles are aus because I'm allergic to canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anyone who hides behind a ridiculous mask isn’t worth the shag, honestly.”</p><p>“Pity, I hear he’s rather impressive. He’s sending me a photo right now.”</p><p>To Hux’s absolute horror Phasma had managed to steal his phone during the entire conversation. “Please don’t tell me he actually sent you a picture.”</p><p>The low whistle is answer enough but Hux can’t seem to get past the fact that he’s forced to look at it out of account that Phasma had hijacked his tinder.</p><p>“He’s sending me another photo because it got cut off and needs to be shot in panorama.”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>A rather large, scattered, collection of kylux inspired drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yet another untitled body of drabbles

**i.** (the au where Hux is a rich engineer and Kylo is a first class escort he catches feelings for.)

 

“I thought you were done with Ren?”

“I am.” The words feel just as convincing as Hux feels but he’s glad Phasma allows him this one uncharacteristic bout of uncertainty.

“Pity.”

“I was under the impression that you’d hated him and thought I was wasting my time entertaining such an insolent brat.”

“You are, but you and I both know that Ren’s particular brand of brattiness compliments your unapproachable attitude. I rather like the idea that you’ve become less prickly since you’ve discovered the ability to feel.” There is no attempt at hiding Phama’s obvious grin before it disappears behind the rim of her champagne glass. If Hux hadn’t thought so fondly of her he may have very well been irritated by the admission. “Now go before that outfit ends up better appreciated on someone else’s floor.”

She leaves Hux to it and immediately ignores him in favor of a curvy brunette, one who had been particularly obvious in her continuous staring and discreet dissecting of Phasma’s relationship status once they’d been formally introduced. He can’t fault her because in comparison her open appreciation is much more preferable to the press of strange hands against Ren’s upper arm.

Hux watches the way Ren’s counterpart casually sweeps his fingers along the juncture of an elbow, pausing mid conversation to lean in far too close, smiling as he relays some form of commentary while Ren nods on in disinterest.

Hux has had enough.

“There you are, I’ve been looking all over but I figured you must have forgotten your phone back at the hotel.” Hux crushes the hand that had previously been on Ren’s person, smiling throughout the entirely of the man’s babbled apologies, before redirecting his own palm along the ridiculously low back of Ren’s open cowl tunic.

Ren politely excuses the two of them before Hux all but drags him through the crowd, bypassing a grinning Phasma, and stopping once they’ve been properly secluded from the rest of the party. The lines of Hux’s shoulders are an angry arch of stiff angles and coiled muscle in comparison to the near calm of his facial demeanor, Ren has never found him more attractive than he does now.

The realization that Ren is at the center of all that jealous anger makes the thought weigh even heavier in his abdomen.

 

**ii.**

“Speak freely.”

He is met with a heavy silence.

The uncomfortable shift of armor does little to disuade the rising tension in the room and only helps to further Hux’s impatience. He has little interest in hearing this unspoken conversation from someone else on the field, especially when Hux had given Llyer opportunity to voice his concern.

“Out with it then. I’d much rather behead you for refusing to relay important information than something so petty as hurting my feelings.”

“The men think you’ve been cursed.”

It takes a considerable amount of self preservation to keep from laughing at the absurdity of the idea before Hux is reminded of what lays dormant in those cold dark cells.

“That witch has seduced you with its pretty words and empty promises of power from Gods who betray the teachings of our true Christian faith.” A heavy exhale releases from the opposing man’s chest as Llyer realigns his weight, righting himself despite the burden of armor, and looking directly in Hux’s eyes.

There is true fear in what he is about to say.

“I have seen you play with hell fire.”

The burn of Ren’s fingers is nothing but a distant memory but the ghost of that action is a painful reminder of his fatal mistake. He’d been a fool to believe they wouldn’t be seen, because even in the most desolate, cold, dark place, Hux’s weakness had been visible to the eyes of God.

Now he would be made to deal with it.

“What will you do now, knowing that I have made a blood pact with a witch?”

“Nothing.”

 _Lies_.

There’s a distant buzzing in his head before Hux hears an overlay of words being murmured, dozens of angry accusations rising in pitch, the most clear being warnings of ‘ _he’ll kill you_.’ _‘I won’t let him kill you_.’ ’ _I’ll kill him_.’

The whispering abruptly ceases to exist as Hux hears the other man announce his permission to exit. An unspoken act of betrayal reflected in the empty promise of secrecy despite the knight’s own personal beliefs, then he is gone.

Hux wishes him dead.

 

 

Three days later the men drag Llyer’s mutilated corpse from the woods and give word about a rogue wolf.

 

 

 **iii.** (model au.)

“He’s as childish as he—”

“Is handsome and tall. Yes, we get it already.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

“But you’ve thought it, am I right?” Phasma sighs before redirecting her attention from the camera and placing it on Hux instead. It’s unnerving being on the opposite end of that look when it’s not being distanced by a lens. “Stop making things more complicated than they actually need to be.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed things are very much complicated.”

“I hardly see any implications of the word, especially when the two of you refuse to acknowledge the fact that you’re both pining for the same thing. I’m certain it’d be more obvious if Kylo tugged at your ‘pigtails’ and shoved you on the playground. You’d probably enjoy it too much, I’m sure.”

Hux actually has the audacity to look scandalized before cementing the childish remark with an equally immature push of pharma’s person. It does little more than make her lean slightly to the right.

 

 

 **iv.** (model au two.)

Hux hates him.

This bratty, inconsiderate, illusion of a man, who is nothing but a mere boy with sharp looks - soft lips which Hux will never admit to wanting to kiss - and a horrid personality.

A boy who he wants to throttle in this very moment.

Ren looks ridiculous in that horrendously over grown sweater, some hideous patch work designed by Jeremy Scott, and he wants to rip it off. If only to keep from having to stare at it.

He’d much rather be staring at Ren’s–Hux doesn’t allow himself to finish the thought before he hears a shutter go off. Phasma smiling at him from behind her lens and immediately he knows his denial will be challenged with that candid photo.

 

 

 **v.** (model au three.)

There’s a palm sitting at the small of his back.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you.” Three fingers smooth over his hip and Hux considers whether or not he should dig his nails into the meat of Poe’s wrist.

“With what exactly?”

Poe rolls his eyes before directing Hux’s attention towards the far corner of the studio, directly where they can both see Ren glaring. He’s making a valliant attempt at pretending not to stare but Ren fails exceptionally at being discreet, and to Poe’s utter delight, the anger intensifies once Ren catches his hand curling slowly over Hux’s ass.

“DAMERON!”

He’s an absolute dead man.

 

 

 **vi.** (this one is actually part of a writing meme and was one of the take away lines from the list, I just can’t remember where the original post is.)

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

The statement is so sudden that it startles Hux. He’s caught off guard by the severity of those words - truths he’d so desperately hoped to hide, had thought he’d hidden, beneath obvious indifference and scalding contempt. Hux had been weak to have been found out so easily by someone like Kylo Ren.

A boy who so unhinged that everything he’d touched caught flame.

Ren felt too much, as to where he had been unable to feel enough, a spoiled brat that had seen right thru him.

A clever boy that managed to burn him.

“I hardly find you that interesting.”

“You look at me like you want to get caught.”

 

 

 **vii.** (tinder au.)

“Is it possible to even have a presence on tinder?”

“He does apparently.”

“This isn’t YouTube, you save the gimmicks for terrible videos not for websites whose entire purpose is to get fucked.”

“You’re just saying that because you can’t be bothered to admit you want to be fucked by Kylo Ren.”

“Anyone who hides behind a ridiculous mask isn’t worth the shag, honestly.”

“Pity, I hear he’s rather impressive. He’s sending me a photo right now.”

To hux’s absolute horror phasma had managed to steal his phone during the entire conversation and get into his account. He fails miserably at trying to snatch the wretched thing away before she’s typed up another equally embarrassing response.

“Please don’t tell me he actually sent you a picture.”

The low whistle is answer enough but Hux can’t seem to get past the fact that he’s forced to look at it out of account that phasma had hijacked his tinder.

“He’s sending me another photo because it got cut off and needs to be shot in panorama.”

“Oh my god.”

 

 

**viii.**

“I don’t… I mean it’s not that I haven’t at least kissed anyone?”

“Oh my god.” Hux laughs at the absurdity of the entire situation, shoulders collapsing in on themselves as he tries to breathe and wrestle out from underneath Ren’s looming field of view.

“Stop laughing!”

Hux is in near hysterics for the better part of five minutes before immediately sobering up once the mattress gives an irritated creak.

Hux catches the idiot by the ears to pull him back into his peripheral view. Ren has resorted to sulking but since dropped any prior pretenses of trying to escape or murder Hux for laughing at the new found knowledge of his sexual status.

 

 

 **ix.**  (Modern day kylux au where Ren is a cam boy, does amateur solo videos on redtube, and Hux faithfully subscribes to said videos. He’s also severely underwhelmed when he finds out just how awful Ren is in real life.)

He recognizes that mouth, is intimately familiar with the curve of those lips, and embarrassingly aware of the stretch that jaw is fully capable of when under the proper incentive.

Hux knows what Ren looks like at his most base level.

His browser history is evidence enough of that.

Hux is also fully aware that reality has a cruel way of twisting those unobtainable fantasies when confronted directly. He just wished Ren had remained another impersonal stranger in his past watched redtube videos.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr [tothehounds](http://tothehounds.tumblr.com/) to drop any requests/suggestions if you liked any of my works. Also a huge thanks to ezlebe for providing the name of the knight in drabble number two and consistently putting up with me sending these things, sometimes without the necessary context.


End file.
